The Wheel
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Space Station | fabrikant = Bolzi Design & Transmogrification | eigenaar = | lengte = | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperklasse = | bemanning = 10.000 | passagiers = 15.000 | vrachtcapaciteit = 150.000 Ton | voorraad = 5 jaar | affiliatie = Neutraal }} 250px|thumb|Dominic Raynor thumb|250px|Master-Com & Simon Greyshade The Wheel was een massief ruimtestation gelegen in het Besh Gorgon System in de Mid Rim. Het was bekend voor de talloze casino’s en andere gokgelegenheden. Uitzicht The Wheel lag in het Besh Gorgon System in de Mid Rim. The Wheel deed zijn naam alle eer aan want het was een ringvormig ruimtestation dat met vier grote spaken was verbonden aan een centrale toren die in het midden verbreed was. Aan de ring en in de toren bevonden zich talloze Docking Bays en hangars waardoor schepen The Wheel konden bezoeken. Helemaal bovenaan bevond zich The Wheel Executive Tower waar de leiding verbleef. Opmaak Grote delen van The Wheel werden in de loop der jaren herbouwd en veranderd van uiterlijk maar toch bleef de originele sfeer behouden. De richting van bepaalde dekken kon 90° staan ten opzichte van aangrenzende ruimtes en daarom werd de zwaartekracht voortdurend aangepast in het station zodat er probleemloos van de ene zone naar de andere kon worden gewandeld. Vooral Turbolifts – die tijdens de rit ongemerkt van richting veranderden – zorgden hiervoor. Sommige creatief aangelegde gangen konden hetzelfde realiseren. Naast de luxe-dokken bevonden er zich duizenden bakens waar Shuttles vertrokken om gasten naar hun kamers te brengen of naar de talloze casino's. The Wheel was zwaar bewapend met 10 Turbolaser Batteries, 8 Point-Defense Laser Cannons, 10 Ion Cannons en 10 Tractor Beams. Daarenboven kon het nog eens 48 Starfighters huisvesten. The Wheel Security zorgde voor de plaatselijke ordehandhaving. Er heersten strenge voorwaarden om The Wheel te mogen bezoeken. Zo werd de rekening van elke bezoeker gecontroleerd of deze persoon wel voldoende fondsen had om te kunnen gokken. Minstens 10.000 Credits moesten ten tijde van de New Order op een bankinstelling hebben staan (of cash bij hebben) die de steun genoot van de New Order. The Wheel was vooral berucht voor de talloze casino’s en ontspanningsmogelijkheden. Bekend waren het Golden Star Casino en Toran’s Resort and Retreat. Personen kwamen naar The Wheel om te genieten van de ongelimiteerde ontspanningsmogelijkheden. Crime Lords, fabrikanten en regeringen gebruikten The Wheel zelfs als oord voor onderhandelingen te voeren. Toch kon The Wheel meer aanbieden dan enkel plezier. Het station was uitgerust met de beste apparatuur om herstellingen uit te voeren aan schepen. Geschiedenis The Wheel werd ontworpen door Bolzi Design & Transmogrification, een Ugor architectenbureau. Tijdens zijn geschiedenis bleef het steeds neutraal. Het werd in 84 BBY gebouwd door Doffen Gaitag van Qiraash en het station had meteen succes als een van de grootste gokcentra in het universum. The Wheel werd uitgebreid door Gaitags drie opvolgers die het centrum echter ook voor eigen winstbejag gebruikten. Hun ego's hielden de legende van The Wheel in stand, maar anderzijds hielpen ze ook de reputatie van het centrum om zeep. Skijid Vrescot, een J'feh crimelord en de aangeduide Count of Cheelit kocht The Wheel van Gaitag met een doel, namelijk om er een distributiecentrum van Tirefin Spice van te maken voor de Outer Rim. De recycling systemen van het station werden vernieuwd die Vrescot gebruikte om het Tirefin krachtiger te maken. Vrescots controle over The Wheel eindigde toen hij het pad van de Glottalphib pirate Kliskud kruiste. Hij had haar vrije baan beloofd om schepen in de nabijheid van The Wheel te beloven, in ruil voor haar hulp met het uitschakelen van andere Spice dealers. De activiteiten van de pirate werden echter zo berucht dat de gewone klanten liever wegbleven en Vrescot moest een einde maken aan hun samenwerking. Kliskud verkoos dan maar op haar beurt om Vrescot op te peuzelen. Na Vriscots dood kwam de Galactic Republic tussenbeide om de operatie van Spice stop te zetten. Kelek the Blue, een Tefaun bankierster, kocht the Wheel en introduceerde de Big Game. In die brute competitie kon iedereen, ongeacht species, ras, leeftijd en gender, elkaar afmaken. De rijkste klanten genoten van dit spektakel, maar doordat het station meer scoundrels aantrok, bleef het grote volk en de rijkelui er liever weg. Kelek nam een lening bij de InterGalactic Banking Clan in de hoop dat dit haar verloren cliënteel kon vervangen. Keleks plan faalde en toen het IGB hun geleende sommen vroeg, moest ze haar eigendommen verkopen aan een Tionese zakenman en gangster Dominic Raynor, eigenaar van Raynor Mining Enterprises. Hij verduisterde miljoenen van opbrengsten op The Wheel om persoonlijke mijnprojecten op Bespin, Ota en andere planeten te sponsoren. De Banking Clan kon Raynors corruptie nooit bewijzen en dat kwam door de immense populariteit van The Wheel. Raynor had het aantal casino's verdubbeld en bracht het station naar een hoger niveau van welvaart en luxe. Raynor was op den duur zo welstellend dat hij de aandelen van de IGB zelf kocht. Dat zorgde weer voor afgunst bij Iaco Stark, een voormalig zakenpartner van Raynor. Stark had pas het oude Jubilee Wheel gekocht en hij diende een klacht in tegen The Wheel. Raynor en Stark waren oude zakenrivalen en het proces ging over de vorm van The Wheel die gebaseerd zou zijn op het ontwerp van de Jubilee Wheel en het uitbaten van een spel genaamd Jubilee Wheel. Raynor deed zijn best en bewees dat The Wheel officieel was ingeschreven als de Marvelous Wheel door de eerste Administrator Gaitag. Op zijn beurt diende Raynor een klacht in tegen Stark jegens smaad. Stark trok uiteindelijk aan het langste eind. Hij kreeg een bestuurlijke functie dankzij de beroemde Qiraash advocate Qim Delio, de kleindochter van de bouwer van The Wheel. Raynor verkocht The Wheel aan Cody-Sunn-Childe en Raynor vertrok met de noorderzon naar Bespin. Cody Sunn-Childe’s administration, and the dawn of the Clone Wars, brought greater intrigue and hazard to the Wheel. Sunn-Childe was a capitalist and Separatist sympathizer, hailing from the planet Jashwa, home to a Sullustan cousin-species. During his reign, Jedi Knights Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura intercepted a Separatist data disk outlining a planned attack on Kamino. This information enabled the Republic to execute a calculated defense of the planet, while allowing the Kaminoans to transport vital cloning equipment, thereby preserving the Republic’s soldier works. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef The Wheel officieel neutraal gebied en het kon dat bewaren tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Toch was Sunn-Childe CIS gezind en werd The Wheel beschouwd als een CIS-bolwerk. Jedi Master Tholme en Aayla Secura werden naar The Wheel gestuurd om contact te leggen met Quinlan Vos die undercover werkte voor de CIS en informatie had verkregen over de invasie van Kamino. Zijn onafhankelijkheid kon The Wheel bekomen door enorme belastingen te innen, omkoopaffaires te regelen, vredesakkoorden te sluiten, het aanvaarden van een tijdelijke terugval en soms zelfs militaire actie te ondernemen. Sunn-Childe gaf zijn post op na vijf jaar toen het Empire de nationalisatie van The Wheel wou bekomen dankzij een geheime deal met Senator Simon Greyshade. In ruil voor een groot percentage op de gokwinsten duidde het Empire Greyshade aan als de nieuwe Administrator. Sunn-Childe keerde zijn rug naar iedereen toe en de Jashwik verdedigde met man en macht de overname door het Empire. Sunn-Childe gaf zijn weerstand echter onverwacht op en trok naar onbekende oorden. Greyshade slaagd er opnieuw in om de winsten van The Wheel te laten toenemen. Hij stelde een belasting voor op kansspelen bij de Republic. Door die belastingen werden er nieuwe casino's gebouwd in een periode waarin andere gokinstellingen veel inkomsten verloren door de Separatist Crisis, bleven de casino's behoorlijke inkomsten genereren. Publieke figuren als Nute Gunray steunde Greyshade's plannen, maar anderen, zoals Bail Organa keurden het plan af. Toen Palpatine zichzelf uitriep als Emperor had hij een persoonlijk gesprek met Greyshade over de toekomst van het station. Greyshade werd Administrator en The Wheel werd meteen een neutrale zone. Daardoor mochten schepen van het Empire niet dokken en mochten officers niet tussenbeide komen in het management van The Wheel. In ruil voor die vrijheden betaalde Greyshade zere hoge belastingen aan Palpatine. Om het Empire te vriend te houden, nam The Wheel de Human High Culture van Palpatine aan. The Wheel Security nam dus aan dat elke niet-mens bij voorbaat schuldig was, tenzij anders bewezen. Onder Greyshade's bewind geraakte The Wheel naar nog grotere hoogtes. Hij wilde de klanten onderhouden en dienen met muziek van onder andere Tinial's Tway, The Emperor's New Clothes, Geggis Pek en Evar Orbus speelden bijvoorbeeld allemaal in de Crimson Casino Lounger en in de Big Game waren enkel de grootste krijgers toegelaten, zoals Wookiees, Catumen, een zeldzame Dandelion Warrior en de Bitthævrians. Tijdens de New Order probeerde Greyshade zich steeds in de gunst van het Empire te komen. Zo liet hij – tegen zijn zin – toe dat Commander Zertik Strom landde om de crew van de Millennium Falcon te vinden die een schip van het House of Tagge hadden aangevallen. Greyshade ontdekte echter dat Leia Organa, een ex-Senator en een onbeantwoorde liefde, zich bij de vluchtelingen bevond. Hij liet haar redden en Leia vertrouwde Greyshade toe dat het Empire aan boord was gekomen om The Wheel te plunderen en om de schuld in de schoenen van de Rebel Alliance te schuiven. Strom arriveerde in Greyshade’s kantoor maar alvorens de Imperial Officer Greyshade kon neerschieten omdat hij Leia verborgen hield, kon Master-Com, de Droid computer die The Wheel bestuurde, hem ontwapenen. Simon Greyshade wilde het op een akkoord gooien zodat hij de ware toedracht van de komst van Strom zou verzwijgen en in ruil daarvoor zou Leia op The Wheel mogen verblijven. Om zijn plan te doen uitkomen, liet Greyshade arrangeren dat Han Solo en Chewbacca moesten vechten in The Big Game, een gevaarlijk gladiatorspel. Luke Skywalker was na een Force gewaarwording in een comateuze toestand afgevoerd maar het was Master-Com die benieuwd was naar de relatie van R2-D2 en C-3PO met hun meester. De Droids zouden een Memory Wipe krijgen maar Master-Com bevrijdde hen. Leia ontsnapte uit Greyshades kamer en voegde zich samen met Luke die was ontwaakt uit zijn coma. Ondertussen had Greyshade zijn troepen de opdracht gegeven om Stroms Pursuit-class Light Cruiser aan te vallen om de gestolen rijkdommen terug te halen. Greyshade wou met deze gestolen gelden zelf vluchten in een Shuttle en bood aan Leia de kans aan om hem te vergezellen. In ruil daarvoor zou hij haar vrienden laten gaan. Omdat het leek alsof Han was gesneuveld tijdens het gladiatorspel, accepteerde Leia het aanbod. Strom ontwaakte uit zijn verdoving en gaf opdracht aan de Stormtroopers om niet alleen de Heroes of Yavin maar ook Greyshade te doden. Luke bood zich aan om de Stormtroopers tegen te houden maar Greyshade kreeg plots een gewetenskwestie. Hij had ontzag voor Luke’s moed en kreeg in Master-Com een bondgenoot aan zijn zijde. Greyshade en Master-Com zouden achterblijven en de helden laten ontsnappen. Strom kreeg een gewonde Greyshade te pakken maar de ex-Senator gooide een Proton Grenade waardoor zowel Strom, Greyshade als Master-Com werden vernietigd. De Heroes of Yavin konden ontsnappen. In 3 ABY trokken Lando Calrissian en Chewbacca naar The Wheel om van Vorol te weten te komen waar Han Solo zich nu precies bevond toen hij in Carbonite was ingevroren. Om het spoor naar Han te vinden, hadden ze eerst informatie nodig over de verblijfplaats van Bossk wat Vorol hoorde te weten. Bron *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *No Disintegrations *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice *Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes *Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble *Star Wars 20: Deathgame *Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord *Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator *Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury *Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone *Viva Space Vegas! The History of the Marvelous Wheel, Part 1 category:Ruimtestations category:The Wheel